Toy Story Treats
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: Let's have a look at the Toys' lives after Sherman returned home and got his arm fixed by Trent, shall we?
1. Cast

Cast:

Kyle Chandler as Sherman Peabody _(Max Charles voices Sherman's pull string voicebox)_

Henry Cavill as Jimmy Neutron, Utility Belt Jimmy Neutron _(Debbi Derryberry voices Jimmy's button activated voice box)_

Peri Gilplin as Mabel Pines

Steven Colbert as Toothless

Patrick Warburton as Gene Belcher

Rob Paulsen as Gumball Watterson

Charlize Theron as Dani Phantom

Tom Kenny as Spongebob

Connie Britton as Penny Peterson _(Ariel Winter voices Penny's pull string voicebox)_

Billy Bob Thornton as Arnold Shortman

Deion "Primetime" Sanders as Gerald Johansen

Chris Parnell as Carl Wheezer

Johnny Hardwick as Sheen Eztavez

Arleen Sorkin as Cindy Vortex

Aisha Tyler as Libby Fulfax

Chris Berman as Harold Berman

Danny DeVito as Sid the Snitch

Peyton Manning as Stinky

Joan Cussack as Helga Pataki

Brad Leland as Carl

Karan Soni as Mason

Mark Walberg as Ludwig

Rich Eisen as Steven Quartz

Arnold Sschwarzenegger as Wolfgang

Tobey Maguire as Edmund


	2. Waiting For Trent

_Time For Bearquarter's Toy Story Treats! This takes place after BQ2008's Toy Story 2!_

All of Trent's toys were waiting for Trent to come back from school.

"How long has he been gone?" Toothless asked.

"9 Minutes." Gene then said.

"Guys, just because Trent's at school doesn't mean we have to put our lives on hold!" Sherman then said.

12PM-

Toothless then said, "He's eating lunch, now."

"Probably a pizza." Edmund then said.

 _2:30PM-_

"It's been at least 52 minutes." Jimmy said, bored out of his mind.

3:00PM 

"Hey dudes! I see the bus!" Soos exclaimed, then all the toys came to the window and checked the school bus.

"Okay, the kids are getting out..." Sherman then said. But Penny thought something was wrong.

"Wait, what's today's date?" Penny asked, then, they all looked and it, only to find it's Monday

"MONDAY?!" They all exclaimed.

"Gas planet. The Final Backyard Football League Game of the Regular Season. I can't believe I forgot all about that!" Jimmy said, sheepishly chuckling.

"We need a new hobby." Gumball then said.

"Who are they playing?" Mabel asked.

"It's the Super Patriots vs the Awesome Jets." Ford then said.


	3. TV Time

Sherman and the others were minding their own buisiness, watching TV, but they couldn't find anything they would all agree on.

"Well, Lookie here, Texas Football!" Sherman said, the others sighed and rolled their eyes. They knew that Sherman was a fan of Texas Football, do they really need a constant reminder? "Fine! Pick the show then!"

Helga took control and checked the network. She then said, " _In and Out_ caught my attention. Anyone interested in _Hey Arnold! The Movie_?"

"Give me a break." Arnold angrily said.

"How about NFL Prime Time?" Gerald then said.

Jimmy then put on _Justice League_ , much to his delight. Jimmy exclaimed, "Excellent! Justice League!"

"Oh, please! Have we had enough Superhero Fiction for one lifetime already?" Sherman said, being reminded of Jimmy's deluded days on the adventure to get back to Trent.

"Just an offer." Jimmy said, shrugging.

Toothless then changed the channel and saw something that intrigued him. He exclaims, "Hey! A dinosaur documentary! Maybe this one has a happy ending!"

Then, an explosion is heard on the TV, much to Toothless' dismay.

"And there's the meteor! My turn." Gene then said, changing the Channel.

"What the-? Wall street report?" Sherman asked, confused.

"Sure, I might be a Burger Boy on the outside, but on the inside, I'm **_ALL_** bank!" Gene bragged, shaking his coins inside.


	4. Nightmares Embarrasing Days

Sherman was sleeping on the bed, but he began to dream:

 _Duncan was laughing as he did something horrible: He swapped Jimmy and Sherman's heads and placed them on the different bodies, Sherman looks and sees Jimmy's head attached to Sherman's body!_

 _"I don't get it." Jimmy nonchalantly smiled._

Sherman woke up, gasping for air, then he noticed he still had his body and remembered that he scared Duncan off in 2002 in a successful attempt to save Jimmy. He then sighed in relief.

Later, Sherman and the others were in toy mode as Trent had a playdate with Bridgette.

"Come on, Owen's going to the cookie jar, we better stop him." Trent then said, heading downstairs with Bridgette, then all the toys came to life.

"We're clear, guys. Good playdate so far!" Sherman said, getting up.

"So, how was your day, Jimmy?" Edmund asked Jimmy, but to the 5th grader toy's surprise, he finds Jimmy wearing a garden hat and a My Little Pony apron.

"If you don't mind, I'd wrather not talk about it." Jimmy then said, humiliated. Agreed, at least Jimmy didn't wear that on the journey to get back to Trent Cooper a year ago.


	5. Jimmy becomes obsolete!

The toys were playing cards, go fish to be exact. And so far, Penny was losing badly.

"You really suck at this game." Mabel then said.

"Shut up." Penny said, annoyed.

 _"Calling Jimmy Neutron!"_ A TV announcer said, catching the toys attention. "The world's greatest Child Prodigy Superhero toy just got better!"

Jimmy's jaw dropped in shock as he gasps. The commercial was showing new, better versions of the Jimmy Neutron action figure.

 _"New Cyber Sonic Neutron!"_ The TV Announcer said. "Says over 15,000 Word combinations!"

"A Photon Communist Grenade!" Cyber Sonic Jimmy said on the TV as Jimmy took this a little too personal. "Hit the deck!"

An explosion appears on the TV, causing Sherman to wince. Next the commercial shows a Jimmy action figure in yellow armor and battle scars.

"Battle Scar Neutron!" The TV announcer announced. "With Ultra-Damage!"

The toys wince away as they've heard some blasts.

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark," Gene then said. Then, much to Jimmy's dismay, he sees the Protonman version of himself flying.

"Genius of Steel Jimmy!" The TV announcer said. "He literally flies!"

"Woah." Toothles said, impressed.

"Jimmy's protons better than he ever was! Complete your collection TODAY!" The announcer said, prompting Cindy to turn off the TV in concern.

Jimmy starts to feel left out as Penny nudges Sherman.

"There's something to be said about the original, guys." Sherman then said.

"And that something is..." Gene then said.

"Shut up." Jimmy said, angrily.


	6. Get it?

While Trent was out at school, Penny noticed a small wind up toy, and much to the Pull-string girl's surprise, a seemingly endless group of Luan Loud toys came out of it, much to her annoyance.

Penny rolls her eyes as she said to the audience, "I know, it's not even close to being funny when clowns do it either. And it won't be funny with Luan Loud either!"


End file.
